Loss of Life and Love
by Riassira Arabellum
Summary: Just a simple one shot to work on my writing skill. This was inspired from The Hobbit- Battle of the Five Armies. A larger summary is inside. Please review or Pm with criticism. As this is a story for improvement don't flame, go to my other stories for that. Enjoy.


A/n Alright so just a quick note this is the first and probably last time I'll be writing a story for this section. While I love the books/movies I don't think this is my element. So I'll explain real quick what brought me here. When doing a marathon of all six movies, when I came upon the very last of the Hobbit movies(Battle of the Five Armies) I wandered about something during the battle in Dale. None of the Wood elves really had a role they were simply cannon fodder and the only person in their ranks(unless you count Tauriel and Legolas) that was actually good at staying alive was Thranduil their king. So came this oneshot. I'll be writing a short but hopefully emotionally charged moment between two close friends as they make there last stand against the attacking orcs. As this is to just practice please critique with reviews and generally just tell me what I did right or bad. That is all.

* * *

The scent of blood, the reek of Orcs. Neither beat the overwhelming odor of death that lingered everywhere. A loud thud was heard as a foot found its way into the chest plate of an orc, launching him away from a pair of elven soldiers. One woman and man fight side by side as they attempted to defend themselves. The battle had slowly turned tides as they no longer could go on the offensive. Their strength was slowly being depleted, but the Orcs kept coming.

Bowing under a strike from a dirty curved blade, the maneuver was followed with a sharp thrust of his golden shield. The golden coloured shield was covered in dark blood as he shattered the nose of another freak. A sword that was not his own then proceeded to behead his target.

A nod was the only sign of thanks before they fell back into a defensive dance of death. As if they didn't have enough problems an orc larger then most gave a battle cry as he charged the pair. While the orcs cry was indeed loud the ambient noise of war drowned him out, not that adrenalin and a rapidly bleating heart will help with listening. The shorter of the two, the woman, gasped as she was lifted into the air with another roar.

A pained sight befell the man as he watched the woman slam down into the dirt and cobble that they currently fought over. But that is not were it ended. The Orc grabbed her by the calf and flung her into the nearby wall. Her amethyst eyes widened in shock as the impact ripped her helm from her head. Her platinum blonde hair fell to the front of her chest as the helm no longer held it to her back. Her flawless skin was broken across her lips and the tip of her nose, said nose was to bleeding from the impact.

In a brief moment of beauty and awe the man stopped only thinking that regardless of the wounds she was still gorgeous. Then the next moment came and tears were brought to his eyes.

An Orc, specifically the one that had placed her in her position took his strange sword and ran her through the stomach, an ugly laugh reached from the orcs mouth. It was ruthlessly cut short as metal met flesh and his head slid from his broad shoulders.

As if to laugh in their face a small group of their comrades arrived to reinforce this part of the market. Enough people were in it that it would have stopped something like this from happening. He ripped his on helm from his head before falling to his knees, his hands ghosted across the crushed and penetrated armor that covered his best friends lower torso. His basic skills in healing were nothing in compared to what he would need to know. He couldn't save her and he doubted anyone who could wouldn't reach in time. His eyes where now the source of a river for pain, matching her's.

Coming to a kneeling position he gently pulled her head towards his own and connected at their foreheads, his hand running through her hair as he tried to calm her and ease her pain with his presence. "Orth-" she was interrupted as her body forced up blood with a jarring cough covering the man's armor with specks of her life force.

Ignoring the blood splatter, "Shhh Erulissë, save your energy, your gonna make it." His words sounded hollow especially to himself. He knew this was a fatal wound.

"I...don't want to die." Not much longer now. He could feel her life coming closer and closer to its end. By now a puddle of blood had drained from her body.

"You won't!" He spoke with insistence. One last beautiful smile formed with her scarlet hue lips.

"We both know that's not true..." her eyes glanced at his armor as she pulled her hand from her wound and caressed his face. The blood was warm but he couldn't feel any heat from her actual hand.

"I don't want to leave this world. Not with out telling you that you've given me the best life I could have possibly experienced."

Interrupting the moment an improvised club collided with the man's shoulder.

When he came to a stop from the impact he could feel his armor had broken upon impact and that it hadn't saved his shoulder. It was undoubtedly broken if the pain alone was any indicator. His eye moved from the Orc that had blindsided him to Erulissë.

Erulissë looked him in the eye, light almost gone from them. Her mouth moved one last time before her left arm dropped to her side and her shoulders slacked.

The Orc's booted foot intercepted his line of sight. Looking up he came eye to eye with the freak as it raised its club. Relinquishing his final breath he gave his final thought and spoke with full acceptance of his fate. He would quickly be reunited with her.

"I love you too...Erulissë..."

* * *

So what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Let me know I just wrote this up to temper my skills, I'd appreciate some criticism thanks.

Also for my followers I apologize that I did not update Beyond A Single World as I had intended too. I got caught up with getting back into Yugioh and Magic, I apologize but its still by weekend releases.

Have a great night-Cobek


End file.
